


Full Circle

by christinawithav



Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: Many years in the future Tom Kirkman returns to the White House.





	Full Circle

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

 

AN: This idea has been in my head for so long. Unbeated.

 

Jan 2046

It was another busy day at the Whitehouse but at the same time the mood was subdued.

 

In three days it would be time for President Kirkman to deliver his state of the union address, but it would also be a time of sorrow.

 

It would also be the 30th anniversary of the capital bombing and so many had lost their lives.

 

Just then the flurry of activity stopped and gasps of astonishment and admiration came.

 

Kelly Shore looked up from the file she was reading to see what was going on.

 

A man in a black suit and dark blue shirt was walking in, secret service agents behind him.

 

Everyone moved out of his way to stand by the side, looks of astonishment and admiration on their faces.

 

President Tom Kirkman, a living legend had returned to the Whitehouse at the invitation of his son, President Leo Kirkman.

 

President Kirkman approached her and stopped, Kelly smiled at him.

 

"Hello, Ms. Shore," His voice was warm.

 

"Mr. President," She smiled at the man who was her uncle and grandfather all rolled into one.

 

"How is your father's leg?"

 

"He sprained it in the skiing accident but doing great, driving mom crazy."

 

"After twenty eight years, I'm sure she's used to it," They both grinned, until he had to move on.

 

Kelly was the youngest child and only daughter of Emily Rhodes and Aaron Shore.

 

Both had been white house chief of staff and special advisors to Tom Kirkman.

 

They had married and Kelly had three older brothers, Alexander, Marcus, and her twin brother Jason.

 

Life in Washington was all they'd ever known.

 

After Tom Kirkman, Kimble Hookstraten had managed to become president and their father Aaron had been vice president.

 

Kimble had two terms and then their father had been elected president and also had eight years.

 

Alexander was cop, Marcus a lawyer, and Jason was a reporter, Kelly was interning at the Whitehouse but still not sure what she wanted to be.

 

Kelly watched Tom Kirkman until he was out of sight and then the activity resumed again.

 

***

 

President Leo Kirkman smiled as his father came into the oval office.

 

"President Kirkman," The older man said formally, but with amusement in his voice.

 

"President Kirkman," The younger man said.

 

Finally they couldn't hold their grins in any longer and they embraced.

 

"How's mom?" Leo asked.

 

"Resting, but she plans to come by later," Alex Kirkman was currently battling breast cancer and had finally finished all her treatments.

 

"Glad they discovered it in time."

 

"Same here," His father replied.

 

"Can't wait to see Penny when she gets here," She was a preschool teacher.

 

Tom Kirkman's face took on a faraway look as he gazed out the window, "You were 17 and Penny 8 when our lives changed."

 

"Everything worked out," Leo told him.

 

"I know, you're beginning year two of your presidency, got a three year old son, a baby girl on the way. Penny has two little girls."

 

Tom came out of his musings, "Thirty years..."

 

"It's wild," Leo replied.

 

"When I left here I was perfectly fine with the thought of never returning here, taught at Cornell all these years, been thinking more and more at retirement."

 

"This place, this town just has some kind of power to draw you back."

 

Later Leo would practice for his state of the union address, and on morning of the bombing anniversary, the first president Kirkman would make a televised address.

 

Everything truly felt like it had come full circle.

 

AN2: This went all over the place. I'm so ready for season two because I'm now out of fic ideas. Also excited because season one comes out on dvd toward the end of August.


End file.
